Everybody Needs Good Neighbours
by Butt3r
Summary: One-Shot. Blaine and Kurt are raising their family in the suburbs of Lima. A new neighbour leads to jealous feelings stirring in Kurt, until he realises how lucky he truly is.


**This was inspired by a double glazing advert I heard on the radio and couldn't help myself. It'll be a one-shot, unless one day I decide to expand it. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Glee or the characters. **

* * *

"Honey, can you get the door?" Blaine yelled as he was being wrestled to the floor by his two eldest children, Elizabeth and Alex. Kurt walked from the kitchen into their open plan living room, rubbing a tea towel over his hands. He stopped in front of them and moved his hands to his hips and looked at them sternly. They all froze. Elizabeth was straddling Blaine's back and Alex was clinging to his legs. 3 sets of eyes looked up at Kurt as he stood there, gazing down at them.  
"What on earth are you doing?" Kurt asked with his mouth turning into a small smile. They each looked at each other.  
"It's totally their fault." Blaine said, straightening his body quickly, so he was kneeling up straight, causing Elizabeth to squeal as she clutched his jumper to hold on. Blaine put on his most serious face.  
"I think I have something on my back." He looked at Kurt, his eyes wide. Kurt couldn't help but love this man-boy, struggling to remove the small children from his body in order to stand. Kurt laughed and walked towards the door to see who it was. They were expecting guests later that evening, but it was only 3 o'clock.  
He twisted the latch and swung it open and was greeted by a youngish woman, no older than he and Blaine were. She looked immaculate, her hair was carefully combed into a loose curl and her make up looked professionally done. She wore a 1950's style dress with blue flowers all over it, and a pair of ballet pumps. In her right arm and gently resting on her hip was a baby boy, Kurt guessed he was around 1, and nestled behind her puffy skirt was another child, a little girl who looked the same age as Blaine and Kurt's twins.

"Hello." Kurt said happily.  
"Hi." The woman positively beamed. "My name's Rachel. My husband and I just moved our family in next door and I thought we should come introduce ourselves." She ushered the standing child forward a little who thrust her arms out to reveal a white box.  
"We brought cookies." Rachel's smile was the whitest he had ever seen. He had no idea what she did to her teeth, but it probably wasn't FDA approved.

Even her children looked box fresh. How is it possible to even have a baby wearing a white romper without some kind of stain on it?  
Kurt bent down to look at the little girl.  
"Oh thank you, Sweety!" He said and took the box from her small hands. "What's your name?"  
"Barbra." The little girl smiled shyly.  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Barbra; and how kind of you to bring us these!" Kurt beamed at her and began to stand back up. As he did so, Blaine came barrelling to the door, looking breathless and dishevelled. His usually tame hair was a curly mess and the neck of his jumper looked stretched enough to fit a basketball through.  
"Hi." He grinned at the woman standing at the door. Kurt looked at his husband, his mouth slightly agape.  
"Sorry." Blaine could feel Kurt's disapproving eyes on him and moved his hands up to try and make himself look a little neater.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself." Kurt snapped out of his stunned silence and held out a hand to the woman.  
"I'm Kurt Anderson-Hummel, this is my husband, Blaine." He smiled politely and Blaine shook the woman's hand after his.  
A second after he released her hand, Alex and Elizabeth appeared, hiding behind their fathers' legs.  
"These are two of our kids, Alex and Elizabeth." He moved his body slightly so the woman caught a glimpse of two of their children. "Our youngest, Devon is sleeping." Kurt tapped the baby monitor that he had attached to the belt of his skinny jeans.

"It's so wonderful to meet you all." Rachel's face must have ached from smiling, but she didn't stop. Kurt began to question whether she was a robot. "This is Christopher, he's our youngest. And this is Barbra. My husband is Finn. He's at work."

"Would you guys' like to come in?" Blaine offered, causing Kurt to have a mini heart-attack. The house was a shambles. The living room was covered in lego, and play food and the cushions were scattered everywhere, the kitchen was strewn with ingredients for the birthday cake he was making the twins for later that evening and laundry was piled sky high in the utility room.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Rachel declined elegantly. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and began to turn to check where his son and daughter had run off to giggling.  
"Actually, we're having a little get together and cook-out this evening for the twin's birthday." Blaine said excitedly. "You should all come." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, still faced away from the woman, her perfect children and his husband, who he could strangle right now.  
Rachel nodded. "We would love to!" she said. Kurt turned back round, with his best grin plastered on his face.  
"Shall we bring anything?" She asked, turning to Kurt.  
"Oh no, just yourselves, at 6 o'clock." They said their goodbyes and Kurt shut the door when they left.  
"You're too nice for your own good." Kurt stormed back to the kitchen with Blaine following quickly behind. Kurt clenched his fists, this woman seemed perfectly nice, but there was just something about her that made his blood boil a little. Those perfect teeth and squeaky-clean children.  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, slipping his stretched jumper over his head and touching Kurt's arm to stop him.  
"Inviting her over like that!" Kurt hissed, arms folded across his chest.  
"But she's our new neighbour…I thought it would be nice to get to know her?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read Kurt's face. "She has kids the same age as ours, and it's always nice to have more friends with kids." Blaine said gently, taking his hand from Kurt's arm and throwing his jumper onto the back of the couch.  
"What if she judges us? Did you see how perfect she looked? And those kids were immaculate and so beautiful." Blaine pulled back a little, slightly hurt that Kurt would think like that.  
"Kurt…" He breathed, unsure how to respond.  
"Blaine…I didn't mean it like that." Kurt sighed. "I love you, I love our family. I'm sorry." He reached over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine responded and moved closer to his husband.  
"I didn't mean our babies aren't beautiful, it just made me feel like a little bit of a failure." Kurt said, honestly.  
"Kurt, don't be silly. You're the best daddy these kids could ever ask for." They shared a few more moments hugging, then released each other and continued to the kitchen.

As they stepped across the doorway into the kitchen, Blaine was suddenly ambushed by Elizabeth and Alex, with handfuls of flour. At first Kurt looked on, horrified by the mess and screeches from his children, but then he felt the sudden urge to plant an egg right on top of Blaine's head. So he did. It shocked the kids into standing and watching silently. Blaine had raw egg dripping down his forehead and onto the grey stone floor of their kitchen. Blaine stood up, reached the counter, picked up a bowl of flour and dumped it onto Kurt's head. Kurt's mouth fell open, but then he looked at Blaine, through powdery eyes and began laughing. Soon, the whole kitchen had descended into a floury-eggy mess. The children were covered from head to toe, and Blaine and Kurt were almost unrecognisable. When the howling laughter had subsided and they were all sitting on the floor, staring at the damage they had done, Kurt looked around at his family and beamed. He had always imagined a family full of love and laughter, maybe a little tidier than the one he had, but he loved them all none the less. Blaine saw the smile on his husbands face and smiled himself.  
"May this day be forever known as the day of the battle of the kitchen." He began to get to his feet and dust off his red jeans, realising it was hopeless. Kurt laughed and stood up too, grabbing a giggling Alex and swinging him up into his arms.  
"Daddy looks like a cake." Alex said, rubbing Kurt's cheek.  
"Let's get you guys washed up." Kurt took Elizabeth's hand and led them both up the stairs to the bathroom.

After graduating from Nyada, Kurt had enjoyed 7 years perfoming on Broadway. An injury and the desire for a family made him decide to retire from the limelight and focus on his life with the love of it, Blaine Devon Anderson. Blaine had had a successful career too, writing and producing music for movies and some very famous people. Although both had enjoyed the money and the fame that came with their jobs, they always knew that this suburban life was what they really wanted when they were ready. Before they were ready to adopt, they knew they needed a new form of income, and with the help of a few friends who were looking to similarly settle down, they set up a performing arts school. Blaine had a vision of an all-inclusive environment where they would teach everything they possibly could from a small store-front studio in Lima. For the first year, Kurt, Blaine and their friends Mike Chang and Tina (his wife) taught everything they could to every age group and ability. During the day Tina ran a yoga and ballet class for pregnant women, then Mike would hold a dance class for the over 60's, Kurt would do paperwork then do a musical theatre class, whilst Blaine was doing individual classes for piano and guitar. Finally, they had enough interest and regular classes to open a larger school and they could hire some other teachers, so Blaine and Kurt would be able to get married and start their family and Mike and Tina could too. They finally got round to getting married 2 months before the twins were born of a mother who couldn't give them the love and care they needed and the adoption process was fairly easy. They passed every assessment with flying colours, and the twins just made their life complete. The school continued to grow and flourish, they made an agreement with Mike and Tina that they would run the school between them, so they could all split their time between their families and it worked out well. Although none of them could resist going to work daily, taking their children to join in on classes and seeing all of the friends they had made there. Not only did Kurt feel incredibly lucky for the children he had at home, but the whole family he had at their business.

Kurt bathed the twins and put them to bed for an afternoon nap. He quickly tidied upstairs and then showered and dressed himself, just to be finished in time to pick up a stirring Devon. He held the four month old across his chest and carefully went downstairs.  
"Blaine?" He called quietly and heard a muffled response from the kitchen. He walked through the kitchen doorway, expecting to be met with the mess he went upstairs to, instead the kitchen was spotless. The cake was cooking in the oven and Blaine was sat outside the French doors to the garden, stringing together balloons.  
"How did you do this so quickly?" Kurt asked, surprised. He stepped out and looked at Blaine's handiwork. There were lanterns strung across the garden, a table set up for the food they had prepared and Blaine had found all of their garden furniture and blankets to create an adorable seating area for their friends.  
"It didn't take long." Blaine blushed, and then stood to take their youngest son from Kurt's arms. As he was doing so, he leant forward to plant a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.  
"You're wonderful." Kurt smiled at him, when they broke the kiss. Blaine took Devon inside the house, and into the living room to play whilst Kurt finished preparing for the party. Kurt loved his home, they could afford a nice house, 3 bedrooms, a walk in closet and master en-suite were all he had wanted from a home and that's what they had. Their garden was spacious with a play area for the children and whenever he looked around it he felt incredibly lucky. Whenever he looked at his beautiful husband and his children he felt even better. He decided not to worry about Rachel and her immaculate children, because his life was messy, and his children were often covered in flour and mud and anything else they could get their hands on, but they were making memories, and Kurt did not want it any other way.


End file.
